Scout And The Titan
by nandosqueen
Summary: He knew what it was, he knew it was dangerous, but this was his sacrifice for his teammates. They would remember him. [No Character Death] This is kind of a Beauty and the beast/ Attack On Titan Crossover with Eren and Levi. This is my first multi chaptered story so bear with me! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Levi had always been the outcast, the weirdo of his village.  
Other boys avoided him, and he, in turn avoided them.

He didn't know why, but bullies wouldn't leave him alone.  
He learned to fight from a young age. His dad taught him everything.  
Levi's dad had been a Scout for many years, he was one of the best on the squad.

Levi was so proud of him, he'd look up to everythinghis father did.  
After every fight he'd gotten into, he'd go to him Mom, and she's take him in her lap.  
She'd give him a cup of tea and some ive for his bruises, and she's tell the most amazing stories of his father fighting Titans and saving dozens of lives.

Yes, he'd had his fair share of bad luck, but life wasn't bad for Levi.  
That was, until the day a scout came at his door.  
The scout had told him his father had sacrificedhimself to save a last dozen of people.

That day was the day Levi stopped seeing the Titans as bad guys in his mother's tales, but as monsters as real as the walls surrounding their city.

From that day on, Levi vowed to finish what his father started.  
He'd be a hero, for a change. 

* * *

"Captain, what should we do?" Arminasked, trying to get Levi out of his trance.

Levi shook his head.  
"It's too dangerous. It's not worth the risk" he said, standing up from the large table they were seated at.

Armin looked up.  
"But sir, all due respect. It's a great building. The walls are much stronger than our current Head Quarters. It would be an amazing new HQ."

Levi sat down again.

 _The kid has a point, these walls will not last much longer. Unless we do something, the Titans will ripthrough the walls like scissors through paper._

 __

Levi sighed and nodded, givin ghis approval.  
Armin smiled and immediantly grabbed his pencil, planning out the mission.

"Our first mission will be examinating the building. If we do not agree that it is better than our current building, we will make the move." Levi said, standing up again.  
Armin nodded and watched as Levi left the room, then going back to his planning.

Back in his quarters, Levi began making a team for their first mission.  
He will go with as few as soldiers possible, preferably with Armin, Sasha, Reiner, Connie, Mikasa and Jean.

This was going to be hard,

but he had lived through harder. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Today is the day! Scouts, be alert. In formation, and go as fast as you can. The other building is not far. We should be albe to reach it in ten minutes." Levi spoke to his team while mounting his horse.

"I will take the back, Armin will take the front. Understood? If you getseperated, yourgoal is the building closest to you."

The Squad nodded and also mounted their horses.  
They were ready.  
Slowly the gate opened before them, and they set out.

Armin rode out front, Sasha and Reiner behind him, Connie, Mikasa and Jean behind them, and Levi at the end.

They moved fast, galloping at the highest speed.  
Seven minutes went by without trouble, bit Levi was weary.  
This was too easy.

His suspiscion was confirmed when not a minute later a 8 meter Titan crossed their path. It was hugging itssides and coming from them from the opposite direction.

The group split, and Levi got out his swords. He nodded to Jean, who made eye contact with him, signaling that he got this. Jean gave a nod in return and told the others to go on to the Castle before them.

It didn't take Levi long to take out the thing, it wasn't the worst Titan he had fought.  
After a few minutesof searching and running, he was back on his horse.  
He was probably ten minutes behind on his teammates.

"Stupid horse go faster." He muttered, willing his horse to go faster, seeing anotherTitan coming at him.  
He hoped he could outrun it, but that hope was crushed as he was almost stepped on by the giant.

He quickly grabbed his swords again, and made a u turn fort he Titan's soft spot.  
Another fiveminutes wasted. At least his horse didn't run away this time.  
Levi mounted again, and finally made his way to the building.

He really hoped this had potential.  
He also hoped that his squad made it back safely.  
When Levi slipped throughthe gate, he immediantly noticed a stable, where six horses were fed and freed of their sadles.  
Levi decided to put his horse with the rest of the horses and then went up to the big oak doors.

Here we go... 


	3. Chapter 3

Levi pushed the door open, expecting his mates to greet him immediately, but nothing happend.

So much for a warm welcome.

Levi marched through the massive hallway, marveling at how high the ceilings were.

The castle looked even better on the inside than it did on the outside.

Levi entered the first room he saw, which he saw was a sitting room.

Big furniture was set up across the room, and a fireplace was smouldering on the other side of the room.

Nodbody was there, so Levi shook his head andhe continued on.

He walked past paintings of forests and open fields, but also other things he didn't recognised. Like a really big pool of water or a big hill with all white on top.

As he continued down the hall, it began getting noticably darker.

He sighed, not feeling comfortable and decided to just call out to his teammates.

"Hey guys, where ar you?" He yelled, his voice echoing through the castle.

No answer came, and he began to get a bit worried.

From down the hall came a sound, it was like the scraping of metal against stone.

Levi's head snapped up and he walked further down the hall cautiosly.

He made a Bee line for where he had herd the noise, and a few minutes he stood in front of a big door, which he openend with... Some trouble.

The door led to a staircase that wentup anddown. In the deafening silence, he thought he heard voices. Levi's heart began to beat faster. He began to descend the stairs.

Levi called out again.

"Scouts! Are you here?"

He heard some muffledvoices. "Is that Levi? How is he here?"

When the stairs ended, Levi found himself standing in the dungeons.

"Armin? Jean, Mikasa? Are you here?"

"Levi?" Armin's voice called out, breaking at the end. Levi ran over to the cell and kneeled before it.

"Armin, why are you here? Who put you here?" Levi asked, not getting why there were all in cells.

"Are the others with you?" He asked lastly.

Armin shook his head, pushing Levi away.

"The others are here, but you need to leave! Get back-up, something! It's dangerous here. How did you even get here?" Armin said in a rushed voice.

Levi blinked in surprise.

"I-i just walked. Why? What's going on Armin? Is everyone okay?" Levi asked concerned.

"No, Sasha has symptoms of claustropohibia. If she doesn't getout soon..." He interrupted himself.

"Listen. You need to leave now. Before _it_ comes back." Armin pleaded.

"Go! Get back-up, please help us!" Armin said again.

"Armin what do you mean it? I-" he gets cut off but the heavy door that blows open like it weighed nothing.

The few candles that were lit in the dungeons were blown out by the gust of wind the door created and Armin gasped.

"Go Levi! Now! Run while you still can!" He screamed, panic in his eyes.

Levi stood up and turned around, hands on his swords, ready to pounce at anything.

He expected a person, an animal at least.

But what entered the dungeons, was not was Levi expected _at all._

Big, glowing green eyes stared at him, slowly rising higher and higher until they almost hit the ceiling.

It breathed out and clouds of steam filled the room instantly. Levi looked around frantically, trying to find something he could work with.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, now that the candles were out, he gasped and took a step back, his back pressing against the cell where Armin was still pleading for him to run. Other voices were also shouting, but Levi didn't bother listening.  
/His focus was on the 15 meter titan in front of him.

How hadn't he noticed it before? Why did it show up now?

The titan stood tall in the dungeons, it's head almost toucing the ceiling.

It's head was long and pointy, with a sharp nose and pointy ears. Long black hair hangs in front of his eyes and cheeks.

It's mouth was lipless and the long row ofteeth stood out against the pale skin, running from one ear to another.

While Levi was normally quite skilled, he was frozen in shock. The thing took an advantage of the sitiuation and reached out with it's enourmous hands. It knocked Levi's blades out of his hands and grabbed him in his massiva hand, holding him close tohis  
face.

It's eyes had stopped glowing, and were now a dark blue.

It openend his mouth, and time slowed for Levi. He vaguely heard Mikasa and Armin screaming. He also heard crying, and he supposed that must be Sasha. He closed his eyes and waited for his death.

But it didn't come.

Instead, his earsrums were exposed to a horrible screeching noise.

"What are you doing here?!"

Levi's eyes snapped open in shock. His mouth fell open.

"W-what?" He said, thinking he'd must have heard it wrong. Titans didn't talk. They couln't make noise other than schreeching and yelling.

The titan huffed and tightend his grip, squeezing Levi a bit more.

"I said... What are you doinghere human?!"

Levi blinked, dumbfounded. He glanced behind him, at the shocked faces of his friends. Clearly they hadn't know the thing could talk too.

"I- i came for my friends."

"Your friends? Your there is NOTHING you can do for your friends." He growled.

Levi began getting nervous.

"What do you mean? Release them at once!" Levi yelled, coming to his senses and trying to escape the Titan's fist.

The Titan made a sound that resembled a scoff and brought his hand to the ground, releasing the annoying human that kept clawing at his skin. Though it grew back, it was still an annoying feeling.

"They trespassed and attacked me. They willstay right here in my cell."

"But they were only trying to defend themselves. Please release them. They are few ofthe strongest on the force." Levi pleaded, as the Titan stood up again.

"If i release them, they will tell everyone. My peace would be over." The Titan slammed another celldoor open, throwing Levi inside.

"No! Wait! If i stay here, will you let them go? They won't tell anyone if my life is on the line. Please, they haven't done anything wrong they are just unexperienced." Levi yelled, finally grabbing the Titans attention.

The Titan halted and openend the cell door a bit more.

"You would stay here?" It growled, sounding actually kind of surprised.

Levi sighed, but with a last glance at the new recruits nodded. He was certain hey had potential, and he wasn't about to waste all of it.

"Captain! You can't do that!-"

"Be quiet!" Levi hushed. He turned to the Titan, who was looming over him.

"I'll stay here."

The Titan stood up abruptly and openend the cell door to the squad's cell. He grabbed the scouts and pulled them roughly out of their cells.

A second later, he dissappeared throughthe great doors, vanishing in the shadows. Along with his friends.

Levi sank to his knees, hearing the screams of his friends. Running to the small window, he peered outside and saw the scouts all mounting their horses. For a second, he made eyecontact with Armin. Armin shot hima determined look. Saying he would

be back.

Levi could only hope he wasn't foolish enough to actually come back.


	4. Chapter 4

The very heavy footsteps became louder with every second. Levi regretted this decision already, but it was better than giving up his life. He was glad that hadn't happend... Yet.

He was pulled out of his train of thought when the big oak doors brust open again, really, it was a miracle they were still hanging on the wall instead of in pieces on the ground.

Levi sprung up from the ground and stared down the Titan.

The Titan shot him a glare, but then stepped back from the doorway, allowing Levi to walk through.

Levi hesitated, but walked through the doorway anyway.

The Titan didn't seem to have intentions of harming him, but Levi wasn't going to test his luck. After all, this was still a Titan.

The Titan's heavy footsteps were close behind him and Levi began walking faster instinctively.

Soon the Titan had passed him, and lead him to another hallwaywith countless doors.

"Go ahead and pick a room. Get comfortable. You will be staying here a while." The thing spat. Turning around again and running away again.

Levi released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He looked around, and began checking out rooms, opening door after door.

The rooms were all spacious and luxe, with huge beds and expensive looking furniture.

He eventually picked one with a fireplace and sofa, a big bed fit for a king, and big windows, overlooking a great garden.

Levi sat on the bed, and only then did he have the time to _think_ about this whole situation.

He had saved his fellow scouts, but now he was in a giant castle with a _Titan_. And he was _alone._

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _He was alone._

Levi let himself fall backwards onto the bed, allowing himself to feel the misery of the situation, the meaning of the words he had just thought to himself. He would be staying here for a long time, uncertain of his life, he wouldn't be certain of anything.  
/not while a Titan was around.

Levi already missed his swords, the empty stallation on his hips worthless without any blades. Sighing, he unbuckled it and laid it aside.

After a few minutes of restlessly sitting on his bed, Levi already had enough. He was a man of action, of always beingbusy with something.

Uncertain, he openend the door, checking if the _thing_ was around. He didn't see anything, and he supposed a giant Titan wasn't something you could easily overlook.

Tiptoeing, he made his way through the halls. The dark colours weren't helping the homey feeling of the castle and creating more much shadows and dark corners then necessary. The hall ended in the main hall, which was even bigger, with more light. Leviinstantly  
felt more comfortable. He continued down the hall, inspecting diffrent rooms, finding a Dining hall with a grande (expensive looking) table where twenty people could eat ateasily, living room with some bookshelves with books

on combat fighting and japanse and western fight styles. Levi made a note to read them when he had time. He also came across asitting room with an amazingly soft sofa and coffeetable, a big and fully stocked Kitchen, where Levi supposed

he'd soend some time if he didn't wish to starve. Lastly, Levi stepped into a hugeballroom, with a big piano, luxurious drum setand lots of violins and other instruments like guitars, trumpets, and even a saxofone!

Levi smiled, walking over to the piano. He had seen a few in his lifetime, but never got to play one. He sat down on the leather stool and put his fingers on the keys, randomly tapping them. It sounded like garbage, but Levi enjoyed it anyway.

It'a not like there's anyone around him that could hear (and judge) him.

First time for everything right?

Inside the walls wasn't much music. Actually there was none. When he was little therewould sometimes be music, but not a lot. Instruments were rare, and people who could play them were even more rare.

He tried some of the other instruments before getting bored. He sat down on one of the benches and thought of things he could possibly do.

More exploring? Maybe, he wasn't really feeling like walking more.

Maybe he could check out the books he saw earlier in the Living room. It's not like he had anythingelse to do.


	5. Chapter 5

IHumming an old tune to himself, Levi walked through the halls. He hoped to avoid theTitan for as long as possible.

He supposed it wasn't an easy task, because he knew _nothing_ around here. He would eventually have to ask his captor something. He really hope that would be later rather than sooner.

He stopped humming and tried to make his way throught the maze of halls. This place was massive, and not just because there was a Titan living in it. It just had so many rooms! Levi would bet on his favorite swords that most of them aren't even used.  
/Why would a Titan even need a castle? Obviously this Titan was diffrent than the others, the main diffrence being he could talk and didn't eat Levi, or his friends on the first sight.

Yes, anabnormal indeed. Maybe it wasn't even an abnormal. But what was it then? Question after question bugged Levi, but he couldn't think of an answer to any of them.

But before he even got to the living room, Levi heard his stomach growl softly.

He grunted, hating the fact that he couldn't just wonder and search for hours and hours in hopes of findng the kitchen.

He would have to go ask the Titan.

Walking past the livingroom, he made his way in the direction he saw the Titan run into earlier.

After a few minutes of walking, Levi came across a wide staircase, that split in the middle and went up into two diffrent direction. East and West.

Levi hesitated, but walked up the stairs anyway.

Halfway he stopped, he looked left and right, deciding if he should take the East or the West stairs.

Giving up, he took a deep breath and called out.

"Hello?"

Nothing happened.

Levi rolled his eyes, not wanting scream again. It was so weird yelled to no one.

"Hello?!" He yelled, louder then the last time.

Still nothing happened.

Pissed, Levi decided to give upand started walking down the steps, when he heard a faint dumming. The louder it got, the harder the ground began to shake.

Eventually the doors openend, and the Titan walked through, ducking a bit so he wouldn't bump his head.

He stared at Levi, asking him silently what the matter was with narrow eyes. He didn't necessarily seem angry, more like he wasannoyed.

Levi huffed, it wasn't his fault he was locked up here. He had a right to be annoying. Not that he was being annoying, he was just asking for food so he didn't starve.

"I came to ask you where the kitchen was." Levi said, trying notto act nervous. In truth, Levi wasn't scared of the was cautious, but not scared. When he had his sword, he could take on any Titan.

But that was the thing, there wasn't even a sword in sight. He was completely defenseless against the monster. The fact he had to _speak_ with it, didn't help either. What if he said something wrong? The thing would devour him in a single  
/bite.

The Titan nodded and in a few seconds it was at the bottom of the stairs, ahead of Levi.

"Very well. Follow me." It growled, some steam escaping itsmouth.

Levi walked behind it, for the third time this day, and after a few minutes of awkward silence, they came to a double door that led into a dining hall, where Evi had been before.

"The dining hall? I though the kitchen-"

"The food will come when you sit down." The Titan interruped him.

Levi looked a little bewildered but took a seat in one of the many seats.

He looked at the Titan, who had turned around and now stood in the doorway, about to leave again before he stopped and turned towards Levi again.

"Oh, stay out of the west wing. It is private, if you go in there... There will be concequences." It said, voice low.

The Titan was about to walk out whenLevi stopped him.

"Wait!" There was one question that was burning in his mind.

"Don't you have to eat?" He asked innocently.

The Titan looked at him for a while, probably wondering why still had to ask that question when Titans clearly didn't have to eat.

Levi knew Titans didn't have to eat, but he held his breath anyway, awaiting the answer.

"I do not eat."

Levi's eyes widened.

"So you don't eat-"

"No" the Titan anwsered frightingly quick, voice raised. Almost as if he was afraid to hear the full question. Levi as a bitstartled and shrank back in his seat, alarmed by the volume of the Titans voice.

It seemed to notice and looked down, at the dark floor.

"I do not eat Humans." It repeated, stepping back through the door, never making eye contact with Levi.

"Goodnight." It said, quickly turning around and stomping away.

Not a minute later, just as the Titan hadsaid, food came into the room on cards that moved their own. They rolled towards Levi, who took the plates and cups. When they were all empty, they rolled away again. And Levi was once again alone.

At least there was food now.


	6. Chapter 6

After stuffing himself in a manner he was certainly not proud of, Levi stood up from the comfortable chair which he was seated on and wiped the pieces of half chewed food that had fallen from his mouth in his haste to try eveything that was on the table.  
After making himself somewhat presentable, he walked out of the room, finding himself once again in the hallways.  
Oh how he already hated them. They were huge and dark,the grey stone walls reaching up all the way to the grey stone ceiling. There were some windows, but they were small and dirty. This place could really _really_ use a cleanup.  
Levi made a note to do that later, when he couldn't find anything else to do.  
It wasn't as if he liked cleaning, it was just that he _hated_ dirty rooms and halls. It made the castle so much more gloomy than it needed to be, and if he was indeed going to be living here for some time, he wasn't going accept these dirty  
windows, muddy floors and dusty furniture.

While musing on the diffrent rooms he was going to clean, he made his way back throughthe hall. the sameway he had come with the Titan.  
Levi had carefully studied the route they had taken, and remembered it as best as he could. Which was pretty good, he'd always been good at remembering things.

It took a while, but eventually he made it to his room.  
As he stripped to his underwear and crawled into the surprisingly clean and warm bed, he wondered if this was all real.  
Maybe he would wake up tomorrow in his own bed, coming to the conclusion that it was all just a silly dream.

Oh how he hoped this to be nothing but a dream. 

* * *

The next morning however, when Levi woke up with a start to the sound of stomping in the distance, that he realised it was not a dream. He was in fact, in the castle of a Titan. As absurd as that may seem to anyone who's ever encountered a Titan.  
Everyone knows they are not able to communicte with Humans, and so there is very little known about them, but Levi hs never, ever, ever heard about a Titan taking residence anywhere. A Titan?Actually living somewhere?  
A week ago Levi would have laughed at you face, but now...

After dressing, he stepped out of his room, deciding that he could use some fresh air. He'd seen the amazing yard that lay behind the castle, yesterday he saw the Titan there.  
Levi wandered a little over an hour before finally finding the door to the gardens.  
The gardens were as you would expect gardens from an abandoned castle to be.  
Overgrown and neglected.

Though everything was barren, roses littered the paths. Giant rose bushes were all along the wall, clinging to it like a lifeline, stretching out all over the grounds.  
It as truly beautifull.

Levi's eyes widened when he stepped outside, his breath stolen away.  
It was such a heavy contrast with the rest of the garden. The broken statues and overgrown paths looked to beneglected, while the roses seemed to be cared for with special care.  
The man stood firmly and inhaled the fresh morning air, enjoying this moment of peace.

It was good to have some time for himself.  
He was starting to think that myne this wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
